


Princesses Uranus and Neptun

by celedan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Aquarell from 2000.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesses Uranus and Neptun

<https://www.dropbox.com/s/8ewdh75w4tnwqk6/image-69%20%282%202000%29.jpg?dl=0>

 


End file.
